Tell Me The Truth
by xBringMeSunshine
Summary: Tanya told me you loved me last night." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn’t move; frozen on the spot. No matter how inconspicuous I had tried to be, it had failed. "Is that true, Bella?" I can't lie to him. I can't deny him anything. ExB lemon.


**Fandom: Twilight.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella.**

**Title: Tell Me The Truth.**

**Author: xBringMeSunshine**

**Comments: My first lemony one-shot. I hope you like it, and constructive criticism is always welcome. It wasn't meant to be a racy love scene in any way; rather a coming together of two people who have been in love for many years, but have had obstacles in their way. I'd love to hear what you think, so I'd be grateful if you sent a review my way. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

_Tell Me The Truth_

I had known him since I was in Junior year at high school. I had moved to Forks to live with my Dad, after my Mum had remarried Phil and she hinted she wanted more space. It was fine; I could live anywhere. One my first day at Forks High School I met Alice Cullen - a bubbly teenager with a sense of style and a mind for knowing something you don't. We became close friends - still are in fact - but it was only through her that I met him.

Edward Cullen.

He was Alice's older brother who was in his Senior year at Forks High. I had spotted him out in the crowd long before we had been introduced. His long, lean and drop dead gorgeous form was noticeable from miles away. You could see his messy mop of bronze hair across the hall, walking with his gorgeous green eyes to the floor. He wasn't the shy type, but neither did he want to stand out in a crowd. Whatever he did, he did it well, and many a mindless girl followed after him.

Oh yes, he had quite a following. When I first arrived I heard his name more than any other, mostly because I was first friends with a girl named Jessica. She claimed she was in love with him, and not so subtly told me he was off limits. Second there was Lauren, who believed she was God's gift to men, and her eyes followed him around like a hawk. I can remember many times when I would spot her in a corner, one lock of her blonde hair curling around her finger while her other hand made the journey up his arm. It was pathetic really. As for the others, there were too many to name.

Our first meeting wasn't awkward at all. In fact, I wasn't sure if you could call it a meeting. I came over to Alice's after school one day and we were sitting in the kitchen, Alice engrossed in a celebrity magazine all the while reading out facts to me from it. The door had swung open and his form had appeared. He had kicked off his shoes and was about to make his way upstairs.

Alice had looked up and sighed, "Aren't you going to greet us, dear brother?! This is Bella, my new friend." She gestured to me, and I blushed - I had rarely been around such guys blessed with good looks.

He had sighed turning at the bottom of the stairs, and looked at Alice. "Good afternoon Alice. How was your day? That good, huh? Excellent. Hello Bella, welcome to Forks." Then he had proceeded to take the stairs two at a time, leaving Alice's eyes rolling.

That was the first time I had seen him. He had said merely five words to me, and I had hadn't replied, but still I felt drawn to him. It made no sense. Maybe it was his flippant attitude, maybe otherwise. Whatever it was I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Our second meeting was where our friendship really began. I had been fighting with Alice who had been trying to squeeze me into a dress which would hardly cover my ass. Him, upon hearing the commotion along the hall, arrived suddenly in the doorway.

There I was, dress halfway off my body, half showing my underwear, my hands in fists at my sides and rage written in my eyes - surely I must have looked like a monster. I repeated over and over again that I would not wear this dress, or continue to play Bella Barbie. After several attempts at the Alice pout - which I ignored - she backed down.

His chuckling commenced. He shook his head in disbelief while I stood there utterly embarrassed that he was watching us. Watching me. "I can't believe you just stood up to Alice Cullen. I don't think that feat has ever been done before.' He walked over to me and patted my shoulder, before smiling his well known crooked grin. 'Well done.' He simply commented, before walking back to the door. Just before he left, he turned back. 'It's a shame you don't like that dress, too. That colour would look stunning on you."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

We became good friends from that moment. On the occasion that I would be around Alice's he would often join in our conversations. We found that we had similar tastes in music, a similar like of literature (he wasn't much a fan of the classics but he did have a good argument prepared) and we found that we had a similar goal in life: To move from Forks, but not that far away, and pursue a career in writing. While I fancied going into novels or publishing, he wanted to go into journalism. Needless to say, with all the likeness's between us I found myself falling for him. I didn't, thank God, turn into one of those crazy stalkers, but it was always lying there under the surface.

I didn't act on it, for fear of disrupting our friendship that I craved.

The first year of school came and went and I found myself missing him. As I went on with Senior year he was away partying it up with the college girls at the university in Seattle. But our friendship still remained with constant emails and the occasional visit that brought him home. I longed for those visits. No-one could compare to Edward Cullen. No-one could conjure up a more interesting conversation, or hold me on edge like he could. And he didn't even know he did it.

Before long I had filled out my applications for universities, as had Alice, and I found myself with an acceptance letter to the University of Seattle. I was sad to say goodbye to Alice, who was accepted into a Fashion program in New York, but I knew that I would make my friends and acquaintances in Seattle, where of course, Edward was as well.

Over those four hard and long years I saw Edward frequently on campus. He remained my friend and we often met for lunch or he came around to my dorm to help me with work and such. But as Edward came along, so did his girlfriends. I suppose I was stupid to think that Edward would ever go for someone like me, or not date at all. Thankfully, at that point, none of them were very serious. He was just as popular here as he was in Forks High and only a few from the many who loved him in Seattle he settled for. None of them lasted that long, though.

Until he met Tanya Denali.

And she's still dating him.

This brings me to the present. It's been two years since I stepped out of college with the degrees I would need to go into writing. I am happily working for a publishing house in Seattle, while I write my first novel on the side. Edward also stayed on in Seattle and he is one of the local papers most favoured journalists. Everything worked out the exact way we wanted them too when we first discussed our futures on the carpeted floor of Alice's bedroom. There are other perks too, like Edward living next door.

Because my heart still can't seem to let that man go. He has a hold on me, which he has yet to realise, and no-one can shake it, not even me. I've dated, like everyone else has, but nothing compares to how I feel when I'm around that bronze haired God. Not even Jacob could do it. So that's why I'm still single, and still longing for my hall neighbour.

Who is currently on a date with Denali.

Ugh, even her name makes my blood boil. She annoys me to no end, with her sweet little innocent smile, bright intelligent blue eyes and body to die for. They've been together for four years now and I've never wished for a break-up as much as I want that for them. It surely won't be long before he pops the question which will lead to the marriage I'll have to endure, and the babies they will have that'll melt any heart. There have never been two people made for each other, in the looks department, like they have. And maybe that's why I hate her so much. I'm plain, and it's plain to see that she isn't. But that isn't the main reason.

The main reason is that---

There is a knock on the door which takes me from my ranting. I get up in my skinny jeans and baggy top, hair tied in a messy bun at the back of my head, and hot chocolate nursed in my hand. I open the door to see Edward, looking at me with fierce rage in his eyes. He couldn't seem to keep his cool at all. His hands were balled at his sides, and his stance was jilted. Straight as a rock.

I looked at his questioningly.

He gritted his teeth. "I broke up with her."

I couldn't decide whether to mourn with him over her and say something comforting, or start happy dancing around him and patting him on the back. I let myself show him sympathy through my eyes and my hand reached to touch his arm gently, while my heart danced with joy.

His gaze flickered to my hand, pressed comfortingly to his arm, and then back to my face. As he looked at me, a strange emotion that I'd never seen before - especially not directed at me - danced across his green orbs. But as soon as it had appeared, it had vanished. There again was the frustration and rage.

"I got to the restaurant, and this guy came up to her. He asked her if he would be seeing her again that weekend. On Saturday. What do I do on Saturdays? I work. When I hounded her about it she finally divulged that she had been seeing him secretly behind my back. Just like you had told me. I'm so stupid."

I gripped his arm tighter and pulled him into the apartment. I wasn't sure what state of mind he was in and didn't want the neighbours to have to deal with his shouting, if it came to that. Sure, Edward over-reacted. But he wasn't over-reacting now; he was right to be this angry. A part of me wished I could have done something to make sure this hadn't happened.

He walked over to my couch, a place that we had sat together many times before. He sunk into the fabric, grabbing a cushion and tearing at the sides, but not damaging, in his anger. He laughed sarcastically. "I definitely will not doubt you again."

I shrugged. "You had the right to believe I was wrong. You've been with her for years; you should be able to trust her." I sat down beside him, placing my mug onto a coaster on the coffee table.

He ran his hands through his beautiful hair, gripping the strands until it looked like he was going to pull them out. I couldn't let him do that - his hair was one of his features I liked the most - so I took his hand, grasped it in my own and let our fingers entwine.

He released a breath of air into the room as if all his anger came out in that single puff. My thumb rubbed circles into the side of his hand and I felt his body unwind and relax. He brought his eyes down to our tangled mess of fingers and then looked back at me, finally a small smile on his face. I could feel the whole room brighten as the expression stretched. He brought our hands to his mouth and pressed a lingering kiss on my skin. "Thank you." was all he gave.

_No, thank you Edward,_ my thoughts said. I could feel my heartbeat race with aftershocks of his touch. The place he had kissed tingled and I looked back to my teenage years, thinking that I would never wash that hand from now on. What a silly thought.

His eyes bore into mine, a strange expression filling his face. His eyebrows bent, making me sure he was thinking of something important. I cocked my head to the side, silently asking him to voice whatever was on his mind. He looked at me a second longer, the silence confusing and agitating me at the same time. An answer never came. A small smile stretched onto his mouth again and he shook his head, telling me it was - supposedly - nothing.

And even though I could still see some of the torment left in his eyes I was suddenly too tired to probe. Noticing my eyes beginning to droop - I'd been awake far too long, wondering if Tanya would be accompanying him back tonight - he pulled me closer into his side and let my rest my head on his neck, a position that was entirely comfortable for us since we'd been doing it for years. I tried to ignore the burning that his touch sent straight through me, and the ache that began to build between my legs whenever he was near - it was a regular, frustrating occurrence.

Somehow, I fell asleep on that couch.

---

When I awoke the next again morning it was not the plush leather I was lying on, rather my bed, the covers wrapped around me as if I'd been tucked in the night before. I let my eyes adjust to the light, my brain whirring as I tried to remember what had happened the night before.

_Edward's date._

_Edward breaking up with Tanya and turning up at my door._

_Edward's strange look._

_Falling asleep on the couch._

Thoughts came at me at lightning speed, images from last night flowing in and out of my mind. Somehow, at some time last night Edward must have got bored of being my virtual pillow and decided to put me to bed - he was gentlemanly like that. I lifted up the covers, checking what I had been left in. Bra and panties. I tried to suppress the annoyance that Edward hadn't even touched me when he'd undressed me. It saddened me to know that he probably didn't even think of that when he made me more comfortable for bed. It wouldn't have even crossed his mind. He was the friend zone, and no, I wouldn't like to lose his friendship - it's better than not knowing him at all. But it was at times like this, when I was sticky from lying in bed too long, when I knew that Edward - the man I loved and the object of all my fantasies was along the hall, in bed, and when I was so frustrated that I was pretty sure at some point today I was going to have to bring myself to orgasm, that I blamed myself. If I'd made a move before Tanya or any other woman joined Edward's queue, then maybe we wouldn't be living in separate apartments. Maybe I wouldn't be booking an appointment with my trusty showerhead.

I threw the covers off my body, ready to kick my underwear off and trample through to the shower, when I heard it. Running water. Coming from my bathroom. Could Edward possibly have stayed here last night, instead of going back to his own apartment. It seemed strange, since it was about 10 yards away. My mind went into overdrive, numerous possibilities all along the vein of him having feelings for me rushing through my head. I shook them away. He was just too tired to leave when he was already somewhat comfortable on my sofa, or he wanted to make sure I was okay in the morning.

Simple. Annoying, but simple.

I tiptoed into the hall, subconsciously walking nearer to the sound of water running down the walls. I could hear the gentle humming sound of Edward singing to himself lightly, and it made a smile erupt onto my face. He was always so happy in the morning, and even that surprised me - last night he looked like he'd been ready to kill.

With him happy, I was happy, and I tried to push away the nagging feeling that last night had given me. I walked through he hall and into the kitchen, pushing buttons on my coffee machine to make sure it brewed a pot, just the way Edward liked it. As I waited for it to ready I leant over the kitchen counter watching it work it's magic. Resting my head on one curled hand I debated whether to bring up the subject that Edward was hiding something from me. I wasn't going to deny it; it hurt to think he couldn't tell me. We'd been best friends for ages, and knew each other inside out - something that had always got on Tanya's nerves. I thought he could rely on me; tell me anything without being judged. I sighed, I knew when he was ready he'd tell me.

"Do you usually walk around your house in your underwear, Bella?"

I jumped at the sound, turning so quickly I had to grab onto the counter to steady myself. What I saw was drool-worthy. Edward, naked, with only a pair of loose fitting tracksuit bottoms hanging dangerously low on his hips, covering the promised land. My eyes drew down from his capturing green eyes, to his sculpted chest which rivalled Gods, leading to his happy trail. I frowned; if only those bottoms went a little lower… Oh God. Suddenly his words caught up with me and I turned beetroot. I looked down at myself, remembering that I had foolishly forgotten to cover up when going out of my room. What had distracted me? Ah, yes. The same man standing just ten years away - close enough that just a few steps would have me pressed against him in a way I'd only dreamed of. I tried to ignore my flushed cheeks and cleared my throat. "Um… not usually. But there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

I nervously moved my gaze to his face, gauging his reaction. The smirk I fell in love with was settling on his lips in a lovely fashion, that made my panties begin to moisten. Sinful, truly sinful was this man. "I must say, I think I like this development. You'll be seeing me around here much more often." His smirk lengthened.

I turned at the sound of the coffee machine signalling that it was ready. My hands, nervous at his words, played with cups and spoons to distract me. He was toying with me and I wasn't sure how much I liked it. Because he didn't know how much that some of his comments could hurt me. I wanted more, and as far as I knew, he didn't. I slumped my shoulders and tried to act normal. "You're talking like you aren't around here all the time, anyways.' I tried to laugh at my own lame attempt at joking. 'Coffee?" I asked pitifully.

When I turned back around I hit a hard chest, something I wasn't expecting at all. My breathing sped up, aware of how close I was to this man. Mentally, I tried to calm down. It would seem strange if I acted differently. We'd been this close to each other before. Nothing was different, for him at least. I glanced up at his face through my eyelashes, amazed by his darkening green eyes. His mouth began to move and I forced myself to concentrate. "I'd love some coffee, but I'd like something else infinitely more."

My body shuddered at it's double meaning, while my mind tried to wrap around what it all meant. I squeezed out from under his arm, desperate for air and to get away. It was suffocating being so close and not being able to touch. In some ways it made me want to cry. Didn't he know how much it would hurt me when he finally left? I chuckled darkly at his last remark, trying to sound unaffected. "Haha. I don't think that's on the menu today, Edward. But, I can do you some toast, or an omelette?"

I escaped towards the fridge, opening the door to look busy. My eyes worked their way over the shelves while my body wondered where he was in the room and my mind wondered why he wasn't answering. "Edward?" I turned back was standing where I'd left him, that same disturbed and confused look on his face from the night before.

His stood back to the counter, hands bent back on either side, his body held out, vulnerable. He looked at the floor, avoiding my eyes. "Tanya said something to me last night… and I'm wondering whether it's true." He kept his eyes to the floor while I wondered whether he wanted me to say anything in return. The silence consumed us, a tense atmosphere overlapping. We waited. He began again. "I asked her why she had taken everything away from me. Did she not think about how I would react to this?!' His hands tightened on the counter edge, whiteness spreading from his knuckles down his fingers. 'And then she said that I'd be fine… because Bella loved me and she'd make it all better." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't move; frozen on the spot. No matter how inconspicuous I had tried to be, it had failed. She had noticed, and now the truth was out. She knew. I knew. _He knew._ His eyes flickered to mine, and I couldn't look away. "Is that true, Bella?"

His question was simple; it required a one word answer. Nothing complex had to be given. It would take me a mere second to reply. My eyes stayed on his as time ticked by. And because he knew me so well I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him. He's see right through me; he can probably tell that I do love him, without even me saying it. But he stays quiet. For him to believe, he needs to hear it. I can't lie to him. I can't deny him anything. I steady my breathing. "Yes," I reply.

The moment of silence that followed was the moment of truth. I waited, albeit impatiently. I started to worry when he looks back down to the floor; it doesn't have all the answers, Edward. One of his hands move and he covers his hand over his eyes, rubbing up and down. He groans, and my heart flips disturbingly. "Bella… we've wasted so much time, love." At first I am unsure of what to make of his words. My heart leaps at the sound of the pet name and I'd pretty sure I could hear it from his lips on repeat and never get tired of it. His eyes finally meet mine, and the words that follow make my heart sing. "If only I'd known, my darling. I've loved you since the first time I saw you - dress hanging off your body and all."

All I can think to do is look up to the ceiling and whisper, "Thank you God," then before I know it his arms are wrapped around me and I had never felt safer than I do now. His hands travel down from my waist to my hips to my ass and he lifts me up, settling me on his hips and I wrap my legs around him securing me in place. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. My arms circle around his neck and I look directly into his eyes. My fingers curl around the hair resting on his neck; I tug gently, he groans in desire. He delves in, sucking on my neck alighting moans and squeaks of pleasure. I press myself closer to him, my face burying into the crook of his neck, biting gently. His kisses trail up towards my mouth, going this way and that until I can't take it anymore. I've waited along time for this, and damn it, I will get my kiss!

I force his head back, tugging on his hair again and forcing his eyes onto mine. They soften. I can see the same love that I share for him shining back at me and it makes me forget my own name. The power of it all floors me, and I'd happily live and stay that way. "Kiss me," I whisper, desperate for the connection again.

His mouth curves upwards into that crooked grin I love s much. "Gladly." He replies and then his lips, warm and gentle, are on mine. Every other kiss I'd received paled in comparison to this. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. The sparks and fireworks made me press his face closer, needing him to feel how much I wanted, desired, love him. His finger tips massaged my upper thighs and I found myself melting into a pile of goo; malleable for whatever he wanted me to be. I'd do anything for him. I pressed myself even closer to him, feeling every inch of myself pressed against every inch of him - this was the way it was supposed to be. One hand kept me in place, pressing me closer and closer into his growing erection, making my squirm, while the other began caressing my stomach, inching closer and closer to my breasts. I broke away from our kiss, gasping for breath. One look and we knew where we were headed. I hoisted my further onto his hips and walked me to my bedroom.

Kicking the door closed his placed me on my bed, standing at the bottom, looking over me. Suddenly I felt self conscious and curled into myself. His hands flitted over me, straightening me out once again. "Don't hide from me, Bella. You're perfect." He crawled over the top of me, straddling me at my hips. His hands moved up my torso, his fingers flicking against my nipples, making me moan and then stiffen. He pressed himself onto me and my hands found his back, outlining each glorious muscle. His lips tortured me sweetly, nipping once more down the column of my neck, over my collar bone and nearer to my breasts. Moving his hands under me he deftly flicked my bra open, the cups falling, and my breasts spilling out just for him. Then his mouth was on my peaks, flicking my buds, making me ready to scream in pleasure. The coil in my lower stomach was tightening; I'd never wanted someone as much as him.

I pushed him up quickly, my hands tugging his bottoms down while I left the rest of the work to my feet, pushing them down to free his legs. Then he was completely naked - no boxers to confine him. I'd never seen a man look more beautiful, not that I'd seen any men. Hard, pulsing, with precum that I'd created hanging from the tip. Our breathing was laboured, but that didn't bother us. His hands continued their exploration of my body while I stared blatantly at the wonderful piece of art work in front of me. He was the perfect one. I couldn't hold out any longer. I grasped my hand around his erection, feeling it harden even more in my hand. Edward hissed at the contact, his hands stopping on the edge of my panties. I stroked him downward, gathering the beads of precum at the end of his penis with my thumb before releasing him. He watched me intently while I brought my thumb up to my mouth, my tongue flicking out to taste him. He groaned. I groaned at the salty taste - better than anything I'd tasted before.

Our eyes locked.

Waiting now, was impossible.

We shifted, hissing at the contact of his erect member so near my entrance. He snuggled down between my legs, gathering me closer to him, kissing my cheek gently, our eyes showing all we felt for each other. His eyes glinted for a second. "There will have to go." He remarked, my panties shredded from my body in seconds. I gasped, feeling the air rush at my dripping pussy, the friction of his dick being so close to where I wanted him. I needed him.

He brought his mouth to mine, and in one magical second he thrusted into me, swallowing me up until he was at the hilt. I moaned in pleasure, mixing with his groans of delight. I felt complete. He stilled, waiting for my to adjust - he was large, damn it - until I couldn't stand it anymore and I swivelled my hips, making him growl. I smirked at him slightly, leaning in and suckling on his neck, spurring him on. He began to thrust again, more purposefully, forcefully, taking down every barrier we'd ever had between us and making us one. We made love in wild abandon, only our sweaty bodies slapping together, our moans of pleasure or our huffing breathing echoing into the room. Nothing could disconnect us from this moment.

I could feel myself coiling up tighter and tighter; I needed to orgasm or I'd combust. "Harder," I moaned. He pushed into me, each of us seeking what we needed most. I gasped loudly when he found a spot I never knew existed, and this repeated, bringing me closer to the edge.

I could feel him nearing the end and I squeezed around him purposefully. He growled again - my new favourite sound; it was beyond sexy. "Come with me, love." He ordered gently, and then, seconds later I dove off into oblivion, the sweetest pleasure I'd ever felt rushing through my veins. It lasted forever and I shuddered around him, aftershocks of pleasure beating off us both.

Afterwards we lay in a tangled mess of limbs, both of us too exhausted and completely fulfilled to move. I relished the fact that we were still joined - I didn't care that his member was now flaccid. It still created that feeling of being home. And if I wanted to, I'm sure I could make Edward ready again.

Edward gasped. My eyes locked with his. "Condom." He muttered anxiously.

I smiled languidly, too happy to do anything else. My hand reached up and wiped away his frown. "Birth control." I replied easily. He smiled again and I swore to myself that I'd make him smile every day.

Minutes, or hours later, he moved from me and I moaned sadly, loving the contact between us. He looked at me, sensing my upset and leant down gently to kiss me once more. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm yours."

Yes. Yes he was.

_Take that, Tanya!_

**A/N: I tried to catch all the grammar/spelling mistakes. If there are any more you find, tell me. (:**


End file.
